Brutality (band)
| current_members = Jeff Acres Scott Riegel Don Gates Jay Fernandez Jim Coker | past_members = Earl Zambella Jay Fernandez Bryan Hipp Dana Walsh Pete Sykes Larry Sapp Donnie Yanson Kenny Karg Bill Benson Tim Mitchell }} Brutality is an American death metal band from Tampa, Florida. They formed in 1986 and soon after released their first demo entitled "Abomination". In 1988, they released their second demo, "Brutality", which introduced them to the fanzine underground. The band's third demo "Dimension Demented" was recorded in 1990 and was later released on a 7" named "Hell On Earth" with Gore Records. "Metamorphosis", the band's fourth demo, had worldwide distribution on Wild Rags Records. At this point the band made some lineup changes, increasing the harshness of their sound . They proceeded to record a demo to shop for a record deal. Many record labels showed interest, so after nogotiations they signed with Nuclear Blast Records. After releasing a 7" EP entitled "Sadistic", they recorded their debut album Screams of Anguish in 1993 and proceeded to go on a European tour with Hypocrisy in the beginning of 1994. Their second full-length album, When the Sky Turns Black, was released in 1994. A second European tour followed in 1995, supporting Bolt Thrower. After the release of their third album In Mourning, the band split up in 1997. The band recorded a demo in 2001, but due to subpar recording they decided not to release it. In 2008 all 3 albums were remastered and released on Metal Mind Productions. In 2011, they released a boxset containing 3 CDs with rare material, as well as their demo tapes from 1986-1992. The boxset also contains a poster and a live DVD. The band reformed in 2012 with the complete lineup of "Screams of Anguish", and in 2013, released an EP containing two new songs entitled "Ruins of Humans", which has received near universal acclaim from the band's fanbase. Discography * Abomination (demo, 1987) * Brutality (demo, 1988) * Dimension Demented (demo, 1990) * Metamorphosis (demo, 1991) * Brutality 1992 (demo, 1992) * Sadistic (7", 1992) * Screams of Anguish (CD, 1993) * When the Sky Turns Black (CD, 1995) * In Mourning (CD, 1997) * Demo 2003 (demo, 2003) * The Demos (Boxset, 2011) * Ruins of Humans (EP, 2013) * "TBA" (2013) Members Present members * Jeff Acres - vocals, bass * Scott Riegel - vocals * Don Gates - guitars * Jay Fernandez - guitars * Jim Coker - drums (1987–1997, 2012-present) Past members * Earl "Mad Dog" Zambella - drums (2012) * Jay Fernandez - guitar (1991–1993) * Bryan Hipp - guitar (1993–1995) * Dana Walsh - guitar (1995–1997) * Pete Sykes - guitar (1996–1997) * Larry Sapp - guitar, vocals (1986–1991) * Donnie Yanson - drums (1986–1987) * Kenny "Foz" Karg - drums (1987–1988) * Bill Benson - guitar (1987) * Tim Mitchell - guitar (1988) References External links * * Category:American death metal musical groups Category:Musical groups from Tampa, Florida Category:Musical groups established in 1986 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2004 Category:1986 establishments in Florida